Buy Me A Coffee
by Sanashiya
Summary: Bucky travaille au Café Plum, dont la particularité est de permettre d'offrir des cafés en ligne à un inconnu. Lorsqu'un dieu grec nommé Steve Rogers débarque dans le café et qu'il disparaît sans même qu'ils aient échangé leurs numéros, Bucky ne voit qu'une chose à faire : lui payer un café en ligne pour qu'il revienne. [Challenge Coffee Shop AU de Février du Collectif NONAME]


Hello à tous ! Me revoici avec un Stucky écrit pour le challenge de février du Collectif NONAME (retrouvez le lien dans mes favoris!) dont le thème était...

 **COFFEE SHOOOOOOOOOOOP !**

Ah ah ah ah ah ah AH AH AH AH AH HAHAHHAHAHARAEHRAEHRAHHAHAH. Celles qui me connaissent SAURONT ce que ça voulait dire pour moi. (Merci Hermystic d'avoir proposé ce thème!)

La réponse au défi de l'auteur de ce mois-ci : **quelle boisson ou nourriture consommerais-je dans un Coffee Shop ?** Eh bien, contrairement à mon amour infini de l'AU en question, je n'aime pas le café, ce qui réduit drastiquement mes choix, donc je prends généralement toujours la même chose : un **Chai Tea Latte** généralement glacé. Une vraie tuerie !

Bref. J'ai écrit des Coffee Shop AUs sur Hannibal, sur le Hobbit et sur Sherlock. Il ne manquait plus que Captain America. J'y tenais.

Pour la petite histoire, le **_Café Plum_** qui est le centre de cette histoire n'est pas juste un jeu de mot sur les prunes de Bucky dans Civil War. Je me suis souvenue en l'écrivant, morte de rire, que c'était également le nom d'un petit café dans le village à côté de chez moi, que j'aime beaucoup et qui est très sympa, et j'ai trouvé la coïncidence trop extraordinaire pour ne pas m'en inspirer. Tout comme dans cet OS, c'est une sorte de café-librairie café-concert hyper agréable, murs de pierre et tout.

Si vous voulez donc savoir à quoi ressemble le café dans mon histoire, tapez donc "Café Plùm" dans Google Images !

Voilà voilà ! La messe est dite, bonne lecture à tous !

*s'en va en hurlant* _COFFEEEEEE SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !_

* * *

 _ **Buy Me A Coffee**_

.oOo.

Le _Café_ _Plum_ était un établissement un peu particulier.

Bucky, qui y travaillait depuis des années, avait régulièrement vu l'enseigne essayer de nouveaux concepts, qui marchaient plus ou moins bien. Parmi ceux qui avaient eu le plus de succès, à ce jour, quelques-uns étaient devenus des éléments permanents du lieu, comme par exemple le café-librairie, où les clients buvaient leur tasse tout en lisant un bouquin choisi dans l'une des nombreuses bibliothèques qui jonchaient les trois différentes salles.

Le côté "exposition artistique" avait beaucoup de succès également : toutes les deux semaines, un jeune artiste voyait ses œuvres encadrées au mur, et les clients intéressés avaient la possibilité d'être mis en contact avec le créateur pour un éventuel achat. Et enfin, lors des concerts qui avaient lieu tous les vendredis et samedis soirs dans la troisième salle, toujours donnés par des groupes locaux en devenir, il devenait presque impossible de circuler dans les salles, tant elles étaient pleines.

Mais ce qui boostait réellement la notoriété du _Café_ _Plum_ , c'était le dernier concept qu'ils avaient lancé, et qui fonctionnait du tonnerre : les cafés en ligne. L'idée venait de Bucky lui-même : il l'avait proposée au propriétaire, Bruce, qui l'avait trouvée intéressante et qui avait décidé de l'essayer. Quelques ajustements avaient été nécessaires, mais une fois les problèmes réglés, grâce à la coopération de Bruce, Bucky et de leur collègue Natasha, il n'avait même pas fallu six mois avant que le concept _Buy Me A Coffee_ ne finisse par constituer 50% de leur chiffre d'affaires (un taux en constante augmentation).

Bucky, qui n'était pas peu fier de sa trouvaille, aimait expliquer aux nouveaux venus de quoi il s'agissait – et ce jour-là, le _nouveau venu_ en question ressemblait à un dieu grec, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Bucky l'avait repéré dès qu'il était entré dans le bar. (Comme probablement la moitié des autres clients : qui pouvait rater un type pareil ? Blond, yeux bleus, stature d'athlète, tee-shirt beaucoup trop moulant, il ressemblait à une star de cinéma – ou à un super-héros. Au choix.) Lorsque l'inconnu s'approcha du comptoir, Bucky prit bien soin de reléguer les intérimaires à d'autres tâches pour s'occuper en personne de son cas, et lui adressa son sourire le plus ravageur. Avec un peu de chance, Blondie jouait dans le même camp que lui. (Néanmoins, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir : un tel Apollon ne pouvait pas être célibataire. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait certainement pas d'essayer.)

– Bonjour, lança Bucky d'une voix enjouée. Je peux vous aider ?

– Oui, euh… On m'a payé un café sur internet via _Buy Me A Coffee_ , mais je ne comprends pas très bien le principe…

– Simplissime, assura Bucky. Si on vous a offert un café via notre site, vous avez dû recevoir un code par mail.

C'était le moment où la plupart des clients repêchaient leur téléphone pour retrouver le mail en question. L'homme, lui, tira de sa poche un bout de papier où était griffonné un code au crayon gris. C'était adorable.

– Oui, le voilà…

– Parfait. Je le rentre dans la machine, un petit instant… Je peux prendre votre nom ?

– Steve Rogers.

Bucky hocha la tête – il n'avait absolument pas besoin du nom, les bons n'étaient pas nominatifs, mais comme ça, il était renseigné.

– Voilà, reprit-il. Votre code est de cinq dollars, ce qui signifie que vous avez accès à toute la gamme de boissons en dessous de ce prix. Les pâtisseries ne sont pas comprises dans le bon, juste les boissons.

– C'est tout ? demanda Steve, surpris. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ?

– Rien, à part choisir votre boisson, répondit gentiment Bucky. Notez que si vous choisissez une boisson à trois dollars, les deux dollars restants ne seront pas remboursés.

– Ça semble logique, admit Steve, les yeux fixés sur la liste des cafés. Merci pour les explications.

– Avec plaisir, sourit Bucky.

Steve marqua un temps d'arrêt devant son sourire, puis Bucky vit ses yeux se poser sur son badge, épinglé à son tee-shirt noir.

Oh. Intéressé, donc.

– Bucky, dit-il.

– Pardon ? demanda Steve en relevant les yeux vers lui, surpris.

– C'est marqué James Barnes, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bucky.

– Oh. D'accord.

Lorsqu'il vit des rougeurs se répandre le long de sa nuque, Bucky comprit qu'il était embarrassé d'avoir été pris sur le fait, et décida gentiment de changer de sujet en attendant que Steve se décide sur sa commande.

– Vous connaissiez notre café, avant ?

– Pas du tout, admit Steve avec un sourire un peu coupable. C'est quelqu'un sur internet qui m'a fait connaître le concept. Je suis dessinateur, j'ai un site où je poste mes illustrations, et une fille qui aimait un de mes dessins a voulu me payer un café sur votre site quand elle a vu que j'habitais à Brooklyn. Ça m'a intrigué, je suis venu.

– J'espère que vous ne le regrettez pas, dit Bucky d'un ton charmeur.

Les plaques rouges marbrèrent une nouvelle fois le cou de Steve. Bucky exulta secrètement.

– Non. C'est joli, ici, répondit Steve sincèrement. On peut lire les livres pendant qu'on boit ?

– Ils sont là pour ça.

– Et si je renverse mon café dessus ?

– On vous demandera un dédommagement, donc je vous conseille d'éviter…

– Mais ça arrive souvent ?

– Pas tant que ça, répondit Bucky honnêtement. Les gens font plus attention à leurs gestes quand ils sont entourés de livres, je crois. Mais il y a toujours des accidents, bien sûr.

– J'imagine… Je vais vous prendre un Caramel Macchiato et arrêter de vous monopoliser.

Bucky aurait bien voulu répondre qu'il pouvait continuer tant qu'il voulait, mais la file derrière Steve commençait à s'allonger, et les clients s'impatientaient.

– C'était un plaisir, se contenta de dire Bucky en préparant le macchiato à la rapidité de l'éclair. Tenez. N'hésitez pas à revenir, surtout.

Dernier sourire charmeur ; Steve baissa les yeux, le cou tout rouge, puis lui rendit son sourire, et alla s'installer quelque part dans la deuxième ou troisième salle – hors du champ de vision de Bucky, en tout cas.

Bon. Au moins, ils avaient pu discuter un peu, c'était déjà ça.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Steve repassa devant le comptoir, et adressa un sourire à Bucky, qui fort heureusement, n'avait rien à faire pour le moment, et put donc lui accorder toute son attention.

– C'était très bon. Merci, Bucky.

– Avec plaisir, Steve. À une prochaine fois.

Steve hocha la tête, l'air adorablement embarrassé, et sortit du café sans donner son numéro à Bucky.

Dommage.

.oOo.

En rentrant chez lui, ce soir-là, Bucky réalisa qu'il continuait à penser à Steve. Il n'était pas rare de voir des beaux clients faire leur apparition au café, et même si Bucky se disait qu'il n'aurait pas été contre l'idée d'un petit quatre heures avec eux, généralement, ils sortaient définitivement de son esprit dès que Bucky passait la porte du café après la fin de son service.

Steve était différent.

Après sa douche, par curiosité, Bucky s'installa à son ordinateur et tapa "Steve Rogers artiste" sur son moteur de recherche. Grâce en soit rendue à internet, sa curiosité fut immédiatement satisfaite ; il tomba aussitôt sur le site de _Steven G. Rogers,_ artiste indépendant à Brooklyn.

Bucky ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'était attendu ; c'était facile de dire qu'on était un artiste – après, le talent ne suivait pas forcément. Mais lorsqu'il tomba sur la galerie de dessins de Steve, il en fut absolument ébloui. C'était magnifique. Steve était un illustrateur doué, qui maîtrisait, comme Bucky put le constater, aussi bien le dessin digital que manuel, la peinture à l'huile, le charbon, l'aquarelle, et même le style "comics". Il avait énormément de commentaires sur ses œuvres, exprimant leur admiration, et Bucky comprenait pourquoi. Si Steve était d'accord, il lui aurait bien proposé d'accrocher ses peintures sur leurs murs, dès qu'il y aurait une ouverture (les deux prochains mois étaient déjà réservés).

De fil en aiguille, il tomba sur les autres plateformes sociales où Steve était actif, telles que Flickr, Tumblr, Twitter. Lorsque Bucky découvrit son Instagram, où Steve ne postait que des photos de son art et parfois de sa nourriture, il manqua de s'étrangler en découvrant la dernière photo postée en ligne : c'était son gobelet de caramel macchiato, accompagné de la légende suivante : " _Quelqu'un m'a payé un café en ligne sur le site du Café Plum à Brooklyn. Merci ! La boisson était excellente, le café charmant, et le serveur très sympathique. J'y retournerais avec plaisir."_

Cette fois, ce fut Bucky qui se mit à rougir, avant de se maudire de n'avoir pas eu la présence d'esprit d'inscrire son numéro de téléphone sur son gobelet quand il en avait eu l'occasion.

Ceci étant dit, il y avait un moyen très facile de s'offrir une chance de le revoir.

Il n'avait qu'à lui payer un café avec _Buy Me A Coffee._

La solution était tellement simplissime que Bucky n'y réfléchit même pas à deux fois ; il écuma toutes les plateformes pour trouver l'adresse mail de Steve, qu'il entra sur le site du Café Plum pour une boisson à hauteur de cinq dollars, une nouvelle fois. Une fois que la transaction fut payée et le mail envoyé, Bucky alla sur Tumblr et laissa un message en anonyme sur la boîte à questions de Steve.

 _Cher Steve,_

 _Je suis fan de longue date de ton talent artistique, et en voyant que tu avais apprécié ton café en ligne aujourd'hui, je me permets de t'en payer un à mon tour, juste pour te remercier de partager avec nous tes oeuvres magnifiques._

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la véritable raison (sauf si "fan de longue date" signifiait "depuis une demi-heure environ"), mais Steve n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Bucky ne signa pas, évidemment, se contenta de spécifier sur quelle adresse e-mail il avait envoyé le bon (au cas où Steve n'allait pas la vérifier régulièrement) et envoya le message avant d'aller se coucher, en se demandant si Steve viendrait rapidement – ou même s'il viendrait tout court.

Le lendemain, Bucky travaillait toute la journée, mais Steve ne se montra pas ; toutefois, lorsque Bucky rentra du café et qu'il se connecta pour voir s'il y avait de nouvelles publications, Steve avait répondu publiquement à son message anonyme sur Tumblr.

 _Merci ! C'est très gentil ! J'espère avoir le temps d'y aller bientôt. Encore merci !_

Les bons avaient une période d'expiration d'un an ; Bucky commençait à se demander si sa solution était vraiment une excellente idée, pour finir. Par ailleurs, au cours de la semaine qui suivit, une crainte particulière le prit : et si Steve venait pendant qu'il n'était pas là ? Ce n'était pas impossible. Il ne travaillait pas le mardi ni le jeudi matin.

Lorsqu'il demanda à Natasha si un demi-dieu blond n'était pas passé au café pendant son absence, celle-ci haussa un sourcil.

– Pas à ma connaissance. Qui est-ce ?

– Oh, personne.

Il n'était pas tout à fait désireux d'expliquer à Natasha qu'il avait utilisé _Buy Me A Coffee_ avec un client juste pour avoir une chance de le revoir. C'était un peu pathétique.

À la fin de la semaine, Bucky soupira et décida que son plan ne mènerait probablement à rien.

Il valait mieux qu'il passe à autre chose.

.oOo.

Bucky ne réussit pas vraiment à passer à autre chose, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance : Steve Rogers entra dans le café un mercredi matin, dix jours exactement après son premier passage. Lorsque Bucky le vit entrer, il crut qu'il allait tomber par terre : ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa à quel point cette histoire comptait pour lui, finalement.

Le café était à moitié vide, et Steve n'hésita qu'un instant avant de se diriger droit vers Bucky au lieu de Natasha. (Celle-ci adressa à Bucky un regard intéressé, le sourcil haussé, et Bucky l'ignora royalement.)

– Bonjour, Bucky, dit-il.

– Bonjour, Steve, lui sourit Bucky. Encore un café via _Buy Me A Coffee_?

Steve le fixa un instant, l'air émerveillé, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bucky ait retenu son nom, puis il sourit. Bucky, de son côté, tenta très fort de faire comme s'il ne savait pas _pertinemment_ qu'il était là parce qu'un anonyme (hum hum) lui avait offert un café.

– Oui. J'ai du succès, apparemment, plaisanta Steve.

– Je n'en doute pas un instant.

Le cou de Steve se couvrit aussitôt de rouge, et Bucky l'observa avec délectation.

– Je peux avoir ton code ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

– Bien sûr, bafouilla Steve.

Une nouvelle fois, il sortit le code de sa poche, griffonné au stylo sur un bout de papier, et Bucky le prit pour l'entrer dans la machine. Le code était bien le sien : la machine affichait même l'adresse e-mail (pas à son véritable nom, il n'était pas fou) dont il s'était servi pour faire sa transaction. Il eut un large sourire.

– Ton bon vaut cinq dollars, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que je peux te servir ?

– Euh… Des suggestions ?

– Tout dépend de tes goûts, mais je peux te dire quelles sont les boissons les plus populaires.

– Laquelle tu préfères, toi ? demanda Steve.

Bucky le fixa, surpris. Ce n'était pas une question qu'on lui posait souvent.

– Eh bien… J'aime beaucoup notre macchiato au chocolat blanc…

– Je prends ça, alors.

– Très bien.

Pendant le temps que prit la préparation du café, Bucky lança :

– Tu m'as dit que tu étais artiste, n'est-ce pas ?

Haha. Comme s'il ne le savait pas _parfaitement._

– Oui, répondit Steve d'un ton intrigué. Pourquoi ?

– Est-ce que tu as… une carte de visite, je ne sais pas ? Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu fais.

– Oh !

Alors que Bucky finissait les dernières touches de sa boisson, Steve fouilla dans les poches de sa veste, la nuque à nouveau écarlate. Il en sortit une carte de visite qu'il lui tendit, sans écrire son numéro dessus, au grand désespoir de Bucky (c'était pourtant une occasion en or!) qui la prit quand même et la glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean avec un sourire.

– Merci. Tu sais, tu pourrais demander à être exposé ici.

– Je voulais justement te poser la question. Les tableaux sur les murs ont changé depuis la fois dernière.

– Oui. Depuis une semaine, on expose un certain Lloyd Matthews. La dernière fois que tu es venu, c'était Sarah Fincher. Toutes les deux semaines, on expose un artiste différent, pour le présenter à nos clients.

– C'est une idée fantastique, dit Steve d'un ton émerveillé.

Il remarqua à peine que Bucky lui tendait son macchiato au chocolat blanc, et glissa dans sa poche le ticket de caisse que Bucky lui donna, sans même y jeter un coup d'œil – et donc sans remarquer le numéro de téléphone que Bucky venait d'y inscrire. Celui-ci s'efforça de ne pas se claquer la tête contre le comptoir à répétition.

Au moins, il ne l'avait pas jeté, il l'avait mis dans sa poche. C'était déjà ça.

– Comment fait-on pour participer ? continua Steve. C'est payant ?

– Il y a une petite contribution, oui, mais c'est de l'ordre de vingt dollars, répondit Bucky en essayant de masquer son découragement. Il faut soumettre une demande, et c'est Bruce, le patron, qui choisit si elle est acceptée ou non.

– C'est génial, rayonna Steve. Où est-ce qu'on peut faire sa demande ?

– Ici, il y a un formulaire.

Bucky lui désigna une pile de formulaires qui attendaient sur le côté du comptoir, et Steve en prit un en souriant.

– J'adore cet endroit, dit-il d'un ton rêveur.

Malgré la déception subie un instant auparavant, Bucky ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un grand sourire.

– J'en suis ravi.

Cette fois, comme il n'y avait pas trop de clients, Steve resta au bar, et discuta avec Bucky pendant une bonne heure, avant de finir par s'en aller en agitant le formulaire.

– Je vais examiner ça de près. Merci, Bucky !

– Avec plaisir. À la prochaine, Steve.

Cette fois, Steve ne rougit pas, et quitta le café après un dernier signe de la main ; une fois qu'il fut parti, Bucky songea que tout compte fait, ses chances étaient un peu plus hautes que la dernière fois. Au moins, Steve avait son numéro et le formulaire d'inscription pour l'exposition. En espérant maintenant qu'il ne mette pas son pantalon au lave-linge sans vider les poches avant…

.oOo.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Steve ne l'appela pas, et Bucky en fut réduit à lui payer un autre café sur le site pour essayer de le faire venir. Le lendemain de sa transaction à peine, Steve débarquait.

– Encore un café en ligne, dit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse. J'ai l'impression que ça devient une véritable mode.

Bucky se contenta de sourire sans répondre. Quand tous les cafés venaient du même type, c'était probablement l'impression que ça devait donner, effectivement. Pas que Steve ne soit en mesure de le savoir : Bucky avait changé l'adresse mail qu'il avait utilisée.

– Enfin, je ne me plains pas, ajouta Steve en regardant son macchiato chocolat blanc d'un air gourmand.

Bucky, pour le coup, se trouvait en porte-à-faux ; s'il lui donnait une nouvelle fois son numéro de téléphone alors que Steve l'avait déjà trouvé, il risquait de passer pour un gros lourd. D'un autre côté, si Steve l'avait trouvé dans sa poche, il aurait pu le lui faire savoir, et lui dire, par la même occasion, que ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Il avait _l'air_ intéressé, pourtant. C'était le plus curieux. Ils discutaient facilement, Steve avait l'air de trouver sa conversation intéressante, et il rougissait régulièrement.

Ce ne fut qu'après son départ qu'une idée subite frappa Bucky : Steve s'imaginait peut-être qu'ils étaient juste en bonne voie pour devenir amis ? Il avait cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, un courant qui passait particulièrement bien, mais Steve était de toute évidence complètement aveugle à toutes ses tentatives, un peu comme les hétéros que Bucky avait parfois tenté de draguer sans trop d'espoir. Les rougeurs étaient peut-être simplement dues à un tempérament timide.

Il soupira. Ça n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Néanmoins, il paya une nouvelle fois un café à Steve sur internet, toujours anonymement, et attendit son retour.

Sauf que Steve ne revint pas.

La première semaine, Bucky ne s'inquiéta pas trop ; c'était toujours plus ou moins le délai que prenait Steve avant d'arriver. La deuxième semaine, il commença à se poser des questions. La troisième semaine, il alla stalker Steve sur internet via son compte Instagram et Twitter ; en trois semaines, il avait posté deux photos d'œuvres terminées et retweeté un message de tel activiste en faveur de tels droits. Pas en train de décomposer dans un caniveau, donc ; mais pas grand-chose à apprendre non plus.

Un mois, un mois et une semaine, un mois et demi ; Steve ne revint pas. Bucky lui offrit _quatre_ cafés supplémentaires, au cas où. Ce qui faisait _cinq_ en tout. En vain.

Brusquement, une peur panique saisit Bucky : malgré toutes ses adresses e-mail différentes, peut-être que Steve avait remarqué que c'était lui qui lui payait ses cafés, et qu'il trouvait le procédé trop sournois pour lui ? (À sa décharge, Bucky avait essayé par la voie normale ; ce n'était pas de sa faute si Steve n'avait repéré aucune de ses tentatives.)

Il décida donc de mettre sa légère obsession en sourdine, mais ne put s'empêcher de continuer à stalker les réseaux sociaux de Steve, qui ne lui apprirent rien de neuf, à part l'étendue de sa propre solitude.

.oOo.

Steve réapparut deux mois après sa dernière visite, alors que Bucky venait depuis une semaine à peine de décider d'arrêter de l'espionner sur internet pour de bon, et qu'il s'y tenait plus ou moins bien.

Lorsqu'il le vit entrer dans le café, il en fut bouche bée.

– Steve ! s'exclama-t-il.

Puis il se rappela qu'il était en train de servir une cliente, et s'excusa copieusement avant de terminer sa commande. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire entendu.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, Steve se tenait derrière elle.

– Hello, Bucky, dit-il de son air toujours un peu timide.

Bucky tenta très fort de faire comme si son retour n'avait pas une importance exceptionnelle pour lui. Ce qui était loin d'être évident – rien que de le voir, il en avait presque les mains qui tremblaient, et son cœur tambourinait de toutes ses forces.

Wow, wow. Depuis quand Steve Rogers comptait _autant_ pour lui ? Et d'abord, est-ce qu'un type qui disparaissait pendant deux mois sans même updater son Twitter pour donner des nouvelles valait la peine qu'on se mette dans un état pareil pour lui ?

Puis Steve lui adressa un sourire, et Bucky eut la réponse à sa question. Oui. Steve en valait la peine.

– Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait nonchalant, mais qui à son grand regret sonna légèrement accusateur.

– Oui, désolé, répondit Steve en baissant les yeux. J'ai dû partir en déplacement professionnel, ça a pris plus de temps que prévu.

– Oh.

C'était tout ? Rien que ça ? Un simple _déplacement professionnel ?_ Bucky ne sut pas quoi répondre. Alors Steve n'avait rien remarqué, ce n'était pas parce qu'il le trouvait trop obsessionnel qu'il ne venait plus, il était juste _parti en déplacement ?_

Soit.

Bucky était un idiot.

Il voulait se taper la tête contre le comptoir.

– Café ? demanda-t-il à la place.

– Macchiato chocolat blanc, sourit Steve. J'ai de quoi faire. On m'a offert quatre cafés sur internet, pendant que j'étais parti.

– Cinq, corrigea Bucky distraitement.

Puis.

Il réalisa.

Son erreur.

Avec l'impression qu'il était une biche prise entre les phares d'une voiture et que le temps coulait au ralenti, il releva les yeux vers Steve. Oh, il avait compris, cette fois. Il le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée.

 _Génial._

– Quoi ? demanda Steve au bout d'un long moment.

– Quoi ? répéta Bucky, bien décidé à jouer l'idiot jusqu'au bout.

– C'est toi qui…

– _Non._

– Mais…

– Tiens, Steve, ton macchiato.

Bucky poussa le gobelet dans ses mains plus qu'il ne le lui donna, et Steve le prit, l'air toujours stupéfait. À quoi pensait-il, en cet instant précis ? Est-ce qu'il était dégoûté de découvrir que Bucky était un stalker de la pire espèce ? Ou est-ce qu'il venait juste de se rendre compte que Bucky attendait de lui quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas et/ou n'avait pas envie de donner ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il prit son café et sortit sans un mot, et cette fois, Bucky ne se retint pas ; il se claqua la tête contre le comptoir.

– _Merde_ , soupira-t-il.

(Natasha lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant, ce qui n'arrangea rien.)

.oOo.

Steve ne revint pas au café le lendemain, ni le surlendemain.

Le troisième jour, Bucky vit qu'il avait reçu un mail du _Café Plum._ Il fronça les sourcils.

.

 _ **Buy Me A Coffee !**_

 **Steve** _ **Rogers**_ _(steve_rogers arobase gmail point com) vient de vous offrir un café !_

 _Code à donner en caisse : XTHSJP_

 _Montant de votre bon : 5$_

 _Cumulable avec d'autres réductions !_

 _Profitez de votre café, et à bientôt chez Café Plum !_

 _._

Bucky cligna des yeux, incrédule.

 _Quoi._

Steve _Rogers_ venait de lui offrir un café ?

Wow.

Bucky eut un mal fou à s'habiller ce matin-là. Il renversa son propre café sur son pantalon en prenant son petit-déjeuner, et fut obligé de changer de fringues en jurant comme un charretier. Il était en retard pour l'ouverture de la boutique, et d'accord, Natasha avait les clés, mais elle serait en rogne, et Bucky n'avait pas trop envie de voir ça ; mais lorsqu'il quitta son appart, il savait déjà qu'il y serait avec _au moins_ un quart d'heure de retard.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la rue, les stores étaient relevés ; Natasha était déjà arrivée.

Et pourtant, Steve attendait devant la porte.

Bucky se figea pendant un instant, se demandant que faire, mais avant qu'il ait pu décider quoi que ce soit (la fuite semblait une option intéressante), Steve leva les yeux vers lui.

Plus le choix, donc. Bucky s'approcha de lui avec hésitation.

– Hello, Steve.

– Hello, Bucky, sourit Steve. Tu travailles, ce matin ?

Bucky ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait (des insultes, peut-être ? Non, après tout, Steve lui avait payé un café…), mais la normalité de la conversation le prit au dépourvu.

– Euh… Comme tu peux le voir.

– Est-ce que Natasha sera en colère si tu commences une heure plus tard ?

– Pourquoi ? demanda Bucky, étonné.

– Pour qu'on prenne nos cafés ensemble.

Bucky cligna des yeux, abasourdi. Il lui fallut un moment avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

– Tu veux… boire un café… avec moi ?

– Oui. C'est pour ça que je t'en ai offert un.

 _Duh,_ disait son expression. Bucky ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

– Ça ne… Je ne… te dégoûte pas ?

– Me dégoûter ?

Il avait l'air honnêtement surpris. Heh.

– D'être un horrible stalker qui t'envoie sans arrêt des cafés pour t'obliger à revenir ici.

Cette fois, le rougissement ne se limita pas à la nuque de Steve, mais il s'étendit sur le devant de son cou, sa clavicule dont on voyait le début derrière le col de son tee-shirt, et ses oreilles.

– Je croyais que c'était pour ça que tu étais parti sans rien dire, ajouta Bucky à voix basse.

– Je… J'étais juste… surpris, bafouilla Steve. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

Alors il n'avait _vraiment_ rien remarqué. Bucky ne savait pas si ses techniques de drague étaient à revoir ou si Steve Rogers était véritablement aveugle – les deux, probablement.

– Mais… En y pensant… Je… Enfin…

L'air amusé, Bucky le regarda se dépatouiller avec ses mots, avant de décider de finir par abréger ses souffrances. (Leurs souffrances. Mutuelles.)

– Steve. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on boive un café ensemble ?

– Oui, répondit Steve d'un air soulagé.

Bucky lui sourit ; lorsque Steve lui rendit son sourire, il songea que la subtilité n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné jusque là avec lui, et décida, presque sur un coup de tête, d'ajouter :

– Je peux t'embrasser ?

Steve donna une nouvelle fois l'impression d'avoir pris un terrible coup de soleil sur la nuque et les oreilles, mais après trois longues secondes, il finit par hocher la tête, et Bucky s'approcha de lui.

– Désolé de ne pas avoir été plus direct, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

– Désolé de n'avoir rien remarqué, bafouilla Steve.

– Désolé d'avoir fait le stalker.

– Désolé d'avoir volé ton adresse e-mail à Natasha.

Bucky eut un sourire émerveillé, puis il décida qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de passer une seconde de plus loin des lèvres de Steve Rogers, et l'embrassa.

Et honnêtement, ça valait bien la peine d'avoir dépensé une quarantaine de dollars en cafés pour lui.

.oOo.

 _Épilogue_

.oOo.

Steve exposa ses œuvres au Café Plum six mois après que Bucky et lui se soient mis ensemble. Le succès fut instantané, et Bucky, qui avait reçu l'autorisation de dire que l'artiste était son petit-ami, ne manqua pas de s'en vanter auprès des clients.

Steve vendit quatre tableaux en deux semaines.

Il utilisa ses gains pour payer cinq cafés à Bucky, juste pour l'ironie de la chose.

Bucky, extérieurement, n'arrêta pas de se plaindre qu'il serait temps que Steve oublie cette histoire.

(Intérieurement, il tomba encore un peu plus amoureux de lui.)

Tout allait bien.

.oOo.

* * *

MOUN DIOUUUUU, CE TOOTH-ROTTING FLUFF ! Mais bon. Coffee Shop AU. *hausse les épaules*

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si oui !


End file.
